Love Beyond Time: Ivy's Crush
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Title says it all, a silly little idea: They may have each other for eternity, but that doesn't mean a woman can't have a crush, now can it? And Taki isn't exactly the jealous, possessive type. ;3 IvyxTakix...Guest Character from a movie. Possible two-shot. Futa and yuri lemons.


**Love Beyond Time: Ivy's Crush**

**By Major Mike Powell III**

Taki Sakurai couldn't really say her ninja skills had remained as sharp as they used to be several centuries ago…but perhaps she was, indeed, a little rusty, having gotten used to the comfortable, beautiful life she had the pleasure of living with her gorgeous wife, her beloved Isabella "Ivy" Valentine.

It was very late into the night, after the couple had gone to sleep in their spacious, comfortable bed after a little bout of satisfying lovemaking earlier on when Taki heard sounds coming from right next to her.

She heard the very low hum of Ivy's personal laptop, which sat on a small table with wheels, and most importantly, she heard the tale-tell sound of masturbation. Steady, thudding sounds of the British aristocrat pumping her girl penis with her hand, as well as the sound of another hand squeezing and kneading a big and beautiful breasts. And of course, the sound of Ivy's breathing, slowly coming in sharp gasps as her hand sped up her ministrations on the meat pole between her legs. Soft, low moans, gasps and other sounds of pleasure, with the occasional "Jess…ica…mmmm…Ta…ki…oohhh~" coming from the futa lady's luscious purple lips.

And in the end, the silver-haired Brit let out a deep, guttural groan, a groan Taki was very used to, and the sound of an ejaculation, a satisfied sigh, and then the weight of her beloved laying back down. Then, it was silent, with the Brit's steady breathing.

Taki was kind of confused.

First, she would've gladly serviced her wife if Ivy had only asked. Hell, the futa lady could've might as groped and even penetrated her in her sleep, and Taki would've enjoyed it all the same. Her body was Ivy's for the taking, that was unquestionable.

And second…who was this Jessica woman? Granted, Taki wasn't exactly the jealous type. She trusted her wife, and hey, if Ivy wanted to have fun with another woman…or wanted Taki to join in, she would certainly enjoy it. It wasn't like Taki herself hadn't checked out other women before. Their Head Maid, Xianghua, for example. (Again, how had she reincarnated?) Or her old friends, the Alexandra sisters. (How had THEY reincarnated, too?)

So, needless to say, Taki was kind of confused, very curious and…hot and bothered.

Yes, so Ivy jerking off right next to her and not offering her any got Taki's engine running, as she uncomfortably rubbed her thighs together this way and that and her hands clutched her pillow.

Perhaps…she should take a look…?

'_Hmmm…I still hear the hum…perhaps her laptop is still on…?'_ She pondered and turned her body to the side to see Ivy's profile in the darkness…and yes, she saw the Brit's laptop still on, and the monitor on sleep mode.

'_Bingo. Sorry, Ivy-chan, but I'm really, really curious…'_ She leaned over to peck her wife on the lips, gentle and soft, and then kissed one of her exposed nipples. _'Thank God she sleeps in the nude~' _she stifled a giggle. Well, Ivy slept in the nude, except for her ever-present pair of stockings, garter straps and belt (all white silk tonight, with frills). _'What's next? Cock jewelry?'_ Knowing Ivy like she did…that wouldn't be out of the question…_'Hmmm…that's a birthday or Christmas present idea, right there…anyway!'_

Taki nuzzled Ivy's marvelous breasts and then, whispered in her ear: "Sorry. I'll wake you up with a blowjob tomorrow, 'k~?"

The Japanese woman then sat up on the bed, and carefully maneuvered her body and arms so that she could carefully, gently grab the laptop from Ivy's bedside.

She succeeded, and she beamed with pride once she had Ivy's laptop on her nightstand. She gently ran a hand over one of her beloved's stocking-clad legs, playfully tugging at the garter straps.

'_Ninja skills: I've still got'em. Now, let's see…again, sorry Ivy-chan. I'll suck you off tomorrow, I promise!'_ She thought with some guilt before turning the laptop monitor back on. She blushed when she saw the desktop wallpaper, scratching her blushing cheek with her finger.

The wallpaper picture was one Ivy had taken of Taki on a lazy day off, a back shot of herself on the bed, lying on her side looking at their lush, sunlit garden from the window, wearing her sexy, naughty French Maid outfit, tugging up her already-ridiculously short skirt and glancing back at Ivy like a Maxim or PlayBoy model would at a cameraman.

Taki remembered fondly what happened after that silly little photoshoot. It was most satisfying, that was for sure. Taki shook her head and slapped her cheeks lightly.

'_Ok, I've admired myself long enough. Let's see…hmmm…I don't see any suspicious folders…let's check her browser…*click!* download history…*click!* Ok, she hasn't erased it…whoa…over 30 pictures?! All labled "JESS-BBIT" with numbers and all…Ivy-chan, you neat freak.' _Taki chuckled to herself. _'Ok, let's see...*click!* open containing folder…here we go. *Click!*'_

And indeed, that opened up a folder that was pretty well hidden, judging by the long line of folders and such on the search bar. And inside that particular folder, there were pictures…many, MANY pictures, at least 50, all neatly organized and labeled "JESS-BBIT" with numbers. Taki licked her lips, closed her eyes and steeled her resolve.

She opened the first picture…and she could feel her lower lips begin to drip with her womanly essence.

The woman in the picture…mid-back lengh, voluminous, rich red hair which covered a bit of the woman's face in a really sexy way. Azure, alluring eyes with purple eye-shadow. Luscious red lips. A body to die for: long arms, wrapped in long purple gloves. Long legs, encased in dark stockings visible through a slit on the side of the cocktail dress hugging her body and showing a massive amount of cleavage. Wondrous hips, incredibly tiny waist. Enormous breasts, clearly as big as Ivy's.

Taki now recognized this bombshell of a woman.

Jessica Rabbit, one-time voice actress in the old movie, "Who Framed Roger Rabbit" and currently, glamour model. She was drawn by the movie's artists as herself, exaggerating her curves a little bit, but…well, they didn't alter Jessica's proportions THAT much, really.

But anyway, if Taki wasn't mistaken, Jessica's own husband, Roger, had voiced his respective character, Roger Rabbit, but given the scandal on TV a few years earlier, the bastard was a massive pervert…and horny as a rabbit. By the time Jessica sued his ass and the divorce came through, Roger had already had 4 mistresses.

"Poor Jessica-san..." She whispered. She decided to do a bit more research on the redhead, and went online…not without taking a look through a good portion of Ivy's collection of pictures. There were actual pictures of Jessica wearing a vast array of outfits, each sexier than the last, but surprisingly, no nude pictures.

And of course, there was the barrage of fan art of her from the movie she starred in, so to speak. And boy, was there some questionable content. _'Ivy-chan no ecchi…'_ was Taki's main train of thought…while other hand went from pawing at one of her breasts and nipples to gently, slowly cupping and rubbing herself down between the legs, her fingers soon working a soft, slow, gentle rhythm there. Squeezing her pubic mound, pushing her palm against her clit and tracing her slit, coating her middle and index finger with her juices…

"Mmmmm~ Ohhhh…damn…Ivy-chan, I don't blame you~ Ahhn…~!" Taki began to work herself a little faster, rougher.

'_Ohhh fuck it! I'll do the research tomorrow…Ivy-chan, I need you inside me, kuzo!'_ And with that, Taki shut off her wife's laptop, turned around to look at Ivy, her beloved wife…still asleep, but Taki could see the signs that she was…having a wet dream, judging by the soft coos and incoherent mumblings from Ivy's slightly parted lips…and the turgid erection making a tent in the sheets over her crotch.

Taki chuckled again, and was quick to remove the sheets from Ivy's midsection before kneeling next to her and leaning down to gently kiss the tip of her long, thick penis, the head already coated in cum, most likely from both Ivy's earlier ejaculation, and from the pre-cum caused by her current wet dream. The futa lady's hips twitched on the contact of Taki's soft, wet lips on her girl dick.

Taki then moved up to straddle Ivy, lifting her hips and keeping hold of Ivy's shaft with one hand, positioning her dripping, aching pussy right above the member's head.

"Mmm…w…wha…?" Ivy's eyes slowly opened, having her sleep and dream disturbed, confused as to what was going on. Taki then leaned down to land a deep, long, passionate kiss on Ivy's lips, making the futa's teal eyes open wide.

"Mmmm~ Mwha…Hey, koishi…" Taki purred, her voice husky with needs. Had Ivy been wearing her reading glasses, the lenses would've been foggied up by Taki's voice alone.

"T-Taki…? Wha? What time is it…? What are you-?" Ivy was still clearly half-asleep. Taki placed her free hand on one of Ivy's breasts and squeezed the big, puffy nipple.

"Sorry my love…but I can't take it anymore…I made a promise…but I'll have to break it~" She said and smooched Ivy again, keeping their lips mashed together as she made the plunge and impaled herself all the way on Ivy's penis.

Indeed, Taki's research on Jessica Rabbit, Ivy's new crush, would have to wait till tomorrow.

For now, she just really needed her wife's touch, and as Taki and Ivy broke their kiss to cry out like animals in heat…well, the feeling was very mutual.

_~To Be Continued~_

**Author's Notes:** …Oh my God, what the Hell am I doing? (Swirly Eyes) I'm not drunk or high, that's for sure. LOL

So, I talked to my good friend Omega-kun about this idea yesterday, but didn't really elaborate on it since he was pretty busy with writing a co-op story of his own with our good friend GrimGrave, a story that is already up, by the way, over at the "Soul Calibur" crossover section with "Street Fighter", called "Greek Affections". You guys should, like, totally go read it! ;3

So, shameless plug aside…again: what the Hell am I doing? LOL This idea was in my head, and it stuck with me when I woke up this morning, and…boom! Here it is. XD

A pretty silly and ridiculous idea, isn't it? Jessica Rabbit…really, there must be like, a chemical spill somewhere that's making me think of this stuff. (Swirtly Eyes)

Anyway, do review and let me know what ya'll beautiful perverts out there think of this first chapter, and maybe even what you want to happen in the next chapter. Who knows? I may listen to your ideas, and give you due credit, of course. ^o^

So…with that said, I bid you all adieu for now~

_Semper-Fi! _Carry on!


End file.
